As is known, a DVB-T receiver is a receiver or a DVBT digital television (IDTV) for receiving terrestrially broadcast digitized television programs (D=digital, V=video, B=broadcasting, T=terrestrial).
Even with devices such as these, it is by no means ruled out that reception at the desired installation location of the receiver may possibly be poorer than elsewhere in the room.
Therefore, it has already been proposed in accordance with DE 299 14 048.2 to provide an extension set particularly for a DVB-T receiver for receiving terrestrially broadcast digitized television programs. Such an extension set may comprise an antenna pedestal device provided with an antenna connection cable. This extension set can be connected to a conventional DVB-T receiver. In such case, an antenna plugged onto the receiver can then be withdrawn from the receiver and connected to the extension set. It is thus not necessary to purchase a new antenna. This enables a flexible arrangement of the antenna pedestal device, primarily at a different installation location than that at which the DVB-T receiver is situated. Particularly when the DVB-T receiver is situated at a less suitable location with regard to reception, the prior art forming the generic type opens up the possibility of installing the antenna at a more suitable location.
The technology herein, proceeding from this prior art forming the generic type, provides a further improvement which permits a DVB-T receiver to be used as optimally as possible.
The technology herein makes use of the insight that the modulation method OFDM employed in the DVB-T receiver is capable of multipath propagation. This permits provision of an active or passive indoor repeater. A passive indoor repeater may preferably be connected as a plug-on module to an antenna socket. Only in the case of an active indoor repeater does the latter generally also have a power supply connection not provided—which would be the exception—with a rechargeable electrical store (accumulator).
Furthermore, the indoor repeater according to exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations could, however, also be connected directly to a coaxial cable which is provided from the conventional reception antenna—situated at a suitable location—for DVB-T receivers.
The indoor repeater could even be arranged in a manner concealed beneath a surface.
The repeater according to exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementations is independent of terminal equipment since the signals are not converted. Rather, it serves as a purely passive or active (that is to say amplifying) device by which the signals supplied via the antenna i.e. the coaxial cable, are merely radiated again (in passive operation) or are radiated in an amplified manner (in active operation).